Projeto Violeta
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Fics do Projeto Violeta - Marauder's Map, Chall's e I Maratona Violeta, 6V.
1. Foto Antiga HarryXPansy

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Foto Antiga

Sinopse: Era uma natureza morte. Uma bela natureza morta.

Ship: Pansy/Harry

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

Observação: Fic totalmente U.A.

**N.A.: **_Para a Maratona Harry & Pansy do fórum 6V, do tópico Harry & Pansy. Bobinha, mas eu amei. Sem betagem, sorry._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

* * *

_**Foto Antiga**_

_por Fla Cane_

Harry olhava para Pansy e pensava em quantas vezes já se perguntara se ela estava realmente viva. Flores morrem, pessoas morrem e almas também. E a alma de Pansy parecia estar morta há muito tempo. Mas era como foto antiga, desbotando aos poucos, caindo pedaço por pedaço.

Pansy via os olhares de Potter em sua direção e não o entendia. O garoto era o seu oposto, mas também poderia ser sua ajuda. Mas já não tinha força de fingir, de usar, de ser quem fora por tanto tempo antes da Guerra. E agora, um ano depois, já não havia mais graça. Já não tinha quem seduzir com um sorriso ou pisar com ofensas. Blaise perdera a graça, Draco perdera o gosto. Granger estava mais patética que antes, mas sem vontade de ir até lá só para desagradar.

Não, Pansy estava cansada, de paciência esgotada. E só poderia culpar Potter por ter vencido a maldita Guerra. Caso ele tivesse perdido não precisaria estar cansada, na verdade, estaria mais do que alegre de estar a ser ela mesma. Mas Pansy sentia-se antiga, passada, sem cor nenhuma. Como se todo o mundo fosse em preto e branco, e ela em cinza.

Olhou para Potter outra vez, agora nos olhos. Aquele verde que ela não gostava, pareciam cada dia mais brilhantes, como se ele ganhasse vida enquanto ela perdia. E pela primeira vez, Pansy quis que fosse ao contrário. Que os olhos escuros dela deveriam ganhar vida pelos olhos quase mortos de Potter. Porque era irritante vê-lo ali, daquele modo tão ridículo de lhe fitar fixamente.

Era estranho vê-la lhe olhar, mas Harry via a cor desbotando dos olhos dela. Teve pena. Eram olhos bonitos. Pansy era uma garota bonita. E até a natureza morte é bela.

* * *

Tocou a pele dela, gelada, lisa, molhada. Estava chovendo, e o que era desbotado, antigo, ficou mais. Harry não conseguia tirar da cabeça como Pansy parecia uma foto antiga, uma foto vista demais, que morria e perdia a cor e a utilidade. Seus dedos trilhavam a pele molhada do ombro dela, seus olhos fitando os castanhos desbotados dos olhos dela. E outra vez, doía e sentia dó ao olhar dentro dos olhos dela.

Respirou fundo ao vê-lo ali, e a vontade de gritar, esmurra-lo e de humilhar quase que se acendeu em seu corpo. Mas não foi. Não conseguiu, não teve forças, não teve a mínima vontade. Não teve pois ele a tocou. Seu ombro descoberto pela camisa da escola aberta quase que totalmente. Estava correndo na chuva, afastando-se dos muros negros da escola, da vontade branca das pessoas.

Não percebera que estava quase nu até ele lhe chamar, até sentir o toque quente dele em si. O verde ganhava mais brilho, como que sugando sua força. Ela odiava que mesmo na chuva, no vento, ele era quente, ele era vivo. E só ele tinha cores.

Harry subiu a ponta dos dedos pela pele sem cor e fria de Pansy, os dedos trilhando os lábios rosa desbotados. A garota apenas estremeceu, sem ser de frio, dava para ver. Ela estremecera de ódio. Ela sentia ódio, e isso apagava mais a bela foto que ela era.

"Você..."

"Cale a boca." Pansy queria a vida, queria a cor e o brilho.

E quando seus lábios se tocaram, Pansy teve plena certeza que o quente poderia pintar seu mundo outra vez. Teve plena certeza de que o brilho voltaria para seus olhos e que a energia que ele lhe roubara, apenas por estar vivo, inundaria sua vida.

O beijou, sugou seus lábios, moldou seu corpo ao dele, o quente queimando o mundo monocromático que ela vivia. Potter era o maldito brilho que precisava e Pansy queria tanto que não precisou prestar atenção as outras coisas. Chuva, vento, cores. Tudo era a moldura do quadro, que ele voltava a trazer cores. Os braços ganharam vida, puxando-o para baixo de uma árvore, encostando suas costas na casaca dura e pontiaguda. Mas a árvore ainda não tinha cor, então Pansy tinha que ter Potter.

A beijou, colando seu corpo ao dela, trilhando pequenos caminhos com os dedos na pele fria dela. Ao abrir os olhos, estremeceu, o castanho dos olhos dela ganhavam vida. Uma semi-vida na verdade, mas já era algo. Entretanto tinha alguma coisa estranha, algo que ainda prendia Pansy a foto antiga. E Harry soube assim que a prensou na árvore, e a beijou, dessa vez no pescoço, que Pansy era uma beleza morta por vontade própria. E que tentava recuperar a cor, nele.

Ele iria deixar, mesmo que fosse somente por um tempo. E que fosse somente daquele jeito. Ele queria aquela foto antiga, pintada outra vez.

_Fim_

_

* * *

_

**N.A.: **_Primeira das fics do Projeto._

_Comentem, sim?_

_Kiss  
_


	2. End HarryXPansy

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: End

Sinopse: Era o fim. Só isso.

Ship: Harry/Pansy

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: K

Observação: Fic totalmente U.A.

**Item:** Harry Potter

**N.A.:** _Fic para o Projeto Violeta, do fórum Marauder's Map. E para a I Maratona Harry & Pansy, do fórum 6V._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

* * *

_**End**_

_por Fla Cane_

Era o fim. O fim de tudo, o fim da batalha, o fim da Guerra, o fim de Voldemort. Era o fim das mortes. O fim de Pansy. Não lembrava porque ele estava ali, mas lembrava exatamente de vê-lo chegar correndo pelo corredor. A varinha na mão, a capa suja de lama. Lembrava da dor em sua perna esquerda, das pedras da parede a seu redor. Lembrava de suas mãos nos cabelos dele, dos braços dele a seu redor. Lembrava-se de suas lágrimas, de seu choro. Ele a abraçava, sem motivo, sem explicação.

Mas pra ela o que não tinha explicação no momento era bom. Bom como ele estava ajoelhado, o corpo pressionado ao dela, a boca a dizer palavras de segurança e de carinho em seu ouvido. E ela lhe segurando com receio de que ele fosse uma ilusão. Porque não importava se ele era inimigo, ele era Harry Potter e só ele viera lhe abraçar, só ele viera lhe aquecer o corpo. Só ele viera lhe beijar os lábios, fazer carinhos em seus cabelos claros e lhe acalmar. Por que para Pansy o momento era o fim e ela sabia. O fim da razão, do ódio e de tudo que ela conhecia.

_Fim_

* * *

_**N.A.:** Mais uma das fics para os dois Projetos!_

_Comentem, sim?_

_Kiss  
_


	3. Kissing Tears HarryXPansy

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Kissing Tears

Sinopse: Minhas lágrimas são para ele e por ele...

Ship: Harry/Pansy

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: K

Observação: Fic totalmente U.A.

**Item:** _Lágrimas_

**N.A.: **_Fic para o Projeto Violeta, do fórum Marauder's Map. E para a I Maratona Harry & Pansy, do fórum 6V._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

* * *

**Kissing Tears**

_por Fla Cane_

E ele beijou e sugou todas as minhas lágrimas. Todas elas. Sem deixar escapar nenhuma. E meu choro vinha mais forte, mais depressivo e doente a cada beijo. A cada vez que ele encostava os lábios em minhas lágrimas. E eu chorava de ódio dele, chorava de raiva, de repulsa. E ele sabia, ele sentia. Mas Potter é persistente, Potter é forte e me beija. Cada lágrima recolhida pelos lábios quentes e decorada pela língua morna.

Minhas lágrimas são para ele e por ele, e como eu o odeio. Odeio que ele me beije, odeio que ele me abrace como agora, odeio como me ame e odeio como eu o amo. O quero morto. E isso é combustível para minhas lágrimas, lágrimas que me atropelam. Lágrimas que agora ele suga sem força, apenas para ter a desculpa de deixar a boca mais colada em minha pele. O corpo mais próximo do meu.

Merlin, eu o odeio. Minha lágrima é a mais pura verdade do ódio e de como eu o quero perto. Porque sei que chorar, faz que ele fique. Mesmo sem palavras ditas. Mesmo que nunca tenhamos nos falado. Ele suga minhas lágrimas traidoras. Me beija e me ama.

_Fim_

* * *

_**N.A.: **Mais uma fic para os Projetos._

_Comentem, sim?_

_Kiss  
_


	4. Link HarryXPansy

Nome: Link

Autor: Fla Cane

Tipo: Drabble

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: K+

Foco: Pansy/Harry

Capa da fic: -

**Item:** _Folha de Papel_

**N.A.: **_Fic feita em poucos minutos, principalmente pq eu queria e muito participar do Chall Relâmpago da Just, e cheguei as 17 horas da tarde no domingo, e só comecei a escrever as 21 horas.. Chall do Marauder's Map. Não esperem muito. Fic também usado para o Projeto Violeta com o mesmo item. Ai ai._

_

* * *

  
_

**Link**

_por Fla Cane_

Esticou a folha que havia arrancado da mão dele. Harry a olhava e Pansy parecia querer entender o que aquilo significava. Uma folha de papel imbecil que vira nas mãos dele o dia todo. Por vezes ele anotava alguma coisa quando via alguém, dobrava em um corredor e pegava a pena e anotava bem rápido o nome da alguém no começo ou no fim da folha.

Não que aquilo fosse de sua importância, mas ele a vira na parte de manhã andando no corredor e anotara algo. Aquilo lhe intrigou. O que poderia significar aquilo? O que aquele papel tinha de tão importante? Era apenas uma folha de papel maldita que ele rabiscava a cada cinco minutos.

-Parkinson...

-Cale-se. – ela disse, olhando os nomes escritos. Era um nome no centro que lhe chamara a atenção. Levantou a folha de frente para ele e apontou para seu nome no meio. – O que isso significa?

-Ligações. – respondeu tentando pegar a folha das mãos de unhas pintadas de preto dela.

-Ligações? – ela olhou a folha, de costas para Potter, impedindo que ele pegasse a folha de suas mãos.

Viu o papel amassado, a letra quase que cheia de garranchos demais e curvada. Seu nome no centro, um pouco maior que os outros nomes, escrito com um pouco mais de força. De seu nome saiam linhas finas que se ligavam a outros nomes espalhados por toda a folha, sem ordem certa. Os primeiros nomes que viu a direita quase na parte superior, foi de Draco Malfoy, logo abaixo estava Blaise Zabini. Ligado ao nome de Zabini estava uma linha que ligava ao nome de Hermione Granger, que tinha uma linha que ligava a Ronald Weasley.

Apertou a filha entre os dedos enquanto lia os nomes conectados. Via as muitas linhas que saiam de seu nome e percebeu com muita raiva que o nome de Potter não estava. Virou-se e jogou a folha contra o peito dele, vendo-o tentar pegar, mas deixando cair. Pansy aproximou-se devagar e riu apoiando as mãos no peito de Harry, buscando seus lábios e o beijando. Deixou sua língua enrolar na língua de Harry e riu quando se afastou, olhando-o nos olhos verde esmeralda.

-Faltava você. – beijou-o mais uma vez, sugando o lábio dele no fim. - Mas uma ligação para sua folha, Potter.

Afastou-se e Harry pegou a folha no chão, puxando a pena e escrevendo após uma linha ligada ao nome de Pansy, o seu.

_Fim_

_

* * *

_

_**N.A.: **Comentários, sim?_

_Kiss_


	5. Roçar de Lábios PansyXHermione

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Roçar de Lábios

Sinopse: Roçou os lábios outra vez, atiçando...

Ship: Pansy/Hermione

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

Status: Completa

Formato: Short

**Item:** _Roçar de Lábios_

**N.A.: **_Fic para o Projeto Violeta do fórum Marauder's Map. Femmeslash, não gosta, não leia!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Roçar de Lábios**_

_por Fla Cane_

Ela era sem graça, sem sal, sem açúcar e sem atrativo algum. Era boba, inocente e nada convincente ao mentir. Mas Pansy sempre vira que Granger era diferente. Sempre cercada de garotos, sempre olhando para os lados. E Pansy logo descobriu o porque. Ela escondia um segredo.

Algo diferente demais, algo que ela não podia contar. E Pansy descobriu rápido o que era. Rápido descobriu ao encostar sua mão na nuca dela, seus lábios trilhando a curva do pescoço. Ela a olhava pelo espelho do banheiro. Mas a loira só sorriu durante o beijo, marcando a gola com batom. Deixando uma trilha fina de saliva, trilha quente e desejosa.

Hermione se viu perdida. Parkinson sabia seu segredo e compartilhavam. E outra vez no banheiro, ela veio. Lhe beijou o pescoço, afastando os fios soltos de seu cabelo preso com displicência. O batom vermelho marcando sua pele outra vez, as mãos delicadas e frias trilhando caminhos por sua cintura.

Pansy mordiscou a pele cada vez mais exposta da nuca de Granger, empurrando seu quadril contra o dela, na pia. Ouvindo a respiração dela acelerada. A virou para si, vendo os olhos castanhos como os seus, profundos e escuros. Riu, inclinando sua cabeça para frente.

Roçou seus lábios pintados contra os dela, apenas encostando como uma leve brisa, como véu. Ela tentou lhe beijar, mas Pansy a impediu, segurando seu rosto. E continuou a roçar os lábios nos da morena, a ponta apenas acariciando os lábios sedentos de Granger. Sentiu as mãos dela a lhe segurar pelos ombros, como que a puxando. Mas não foi, não iria. Roçou os lábios outra vez, atiçando, querendo provocar a sem sal e sem graça.

Forçou o quadril ao de Granger, ouvindo-a gemer em sua boca, procurando-a para um beijo. Outro que não aconteceu. Pansy roçou os lábios ao dela e sorriu, afastando-se e saindo. Os olhos pegando fogo, os lábios anestesiados de vontade.

_Fim_

* * *

_**N.A.:** Fic feita para o Projeto Violeta do fórum Marauder's Map._

_Gostou, já comente!_

_Kiss  
_


	6. Patético RonXPansy

Nome: Patético

Autor: Fla Cane

Tipo: Ficlet

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: M

Foco:Ron/Pansy

Sinopse: Chegava a ser patético como ele a queria.

Capa da fic: -

**Item: **_Ron Weasley_

**N.A.: **_Fic para Projeto Violeta. Mais um item usado. Insana e todo aquele blá, blá, blá que você já deve conhecer se lê minhas fics._

_Não gostou? X ou Voltar!_

_Gostou, comente._

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Patético**

_por Fla Cane_

Sardas, cabelos vermelhos e traição. Era exatamente como Pansy via Ronald Weasley. Era algo sem propósito algum de estar vivo, usando um excelente espaço e gastando ar puro. Era uma vergonha para os Puro-Sangue, um desleixo em roupas e um desastre em escolher amigos.

Pansy estava sentada no banco de pedra, o dia estava frio, mas estava de capa e cachecol. E Blaise insistira tanto que acabara concordando para que ele se calasse. Prendera a unha pintada de negro, do indicador, entre os dentes e a mordeu devagar; um péssimo que ganhara nas férias. Seus lábios estavam secos e ela estava a passar a língua sobre eles, começando a deixar o contorno ardendo.

Porém, tudo parecia extremamente ridículo, assim como o ruivo que estava em um banco um pouco a frente, olhando para a própria calça e conversando com o imbecil do Potter. Os dois pareciam confabular algo, pois não se olhavam e falavam baixo demais, quase nem mexiam os lábios. Pansy roeu um pouco mais a unha e sorriu ao ver os olhos azuis de Weasley se elevarem até os dela. Olhando-a como se não soubesse o que mais fazer. Percebera que até a boca dele parara aberta, como no meio de uma palavra.

-Vamos entrar? – Blaise perguntou, fechando elegantemente a capa e arrumando o cachecol.

-Entre você. – Pansy disse dando de ombros, sem realmente o olhar.

Blaise não se abalou com a resposta dela e entrou, sem se importar com o que ela ficaria fazendo do lado de fora. Pansy olhou nos olhos de Weasley, enquanto roia a unha. Não sabia porque ele a olhava, mais voltara a falar com Potter. Talvez uma frase sobre ela a estar lhe olhando. Mas Pansy pouco importava-se. Na verdade, Weasley conseguia ser pior do que Potter. Potter matara o Tom Riddle, o Drak Lord, eliminara qualquer chance do mundo bruxo ser purificado. Mas Weasley era pior, ele gostava de estar perto de muggles e gostava de estar sempre a ostentar as roupas velhas e puídas.

Olhou a grama com um pouco de neve e novamente para frente. Os olhos azuis absurdamente fixos de Weasley ainda a fitavam, e agora ele estava sério. Potter dizia algo, olhando para um pergaminho aberto da frente dele. Odiava tanto pensar que talvez Potter pudesse estar disfarçando e falando dela, que teve que agir.

Descruzou as pernas e as cruzou do outro lado, vendo os olhos de Weasley abaixando-se para os movimentos de suas pernas e olhando bem ao centro. Aparentemente ele vira algo de muito interessante, pois levantara a cabeça, ajeitado à postura que nunca seria certa de verdade. Porém, Potter continuou a falar, mas já perdera a atenção do amigo, que parecia estar a ver um pote de ouro.

Pansy riu e começou a balançar o pé. As pernas estavam congelando com a pele a mostra pela saia, mas aquilo ficara extremamente interessante. Sua mente vagou para as possíveis garotas que já haviam ficado com Weasley e foi necessário rir. Era patético demais pensar que qualquer uma delas tivesse dormido com ele. E pior, qualquer uma delas tivesse gostado.

O ruivo ainda estava olhando suas pernas e decidiu que como passatempo, iria brincar com ele. Cruzou e descruzou as pernas três vezes, cada uma delas com sutileza, mas deixando espaço para que os olhos dele achassem mais que pele. Quase conseguia ver refletido nos olhos dele a cor de sua renda. Riu e mordeu a unha quase que totalmente descascada, um pouco mais forte.

Chegava a ser patético saber que ele estaria com uma ereção dentro da calça, escondida pela capa grande e velha. Era engraçado na verdade, pensar que ele poderia estar a imaginar maneiras de beija-la, de joga-la contra a parede e possuí-la. Como se ela algum dia fosse deixar.

A loira riu e se levantou, mostrando pela última vez um leve deslumbre de sua renda negra e começou a caminhar para dentro do castelo, sentindo as íris azuis do ruivo a segui-la. Não soube de onde viera a vontade, mas ela parar de andar, virando o rosto para trás, olhando por cima do ombro. Sua língua desenhou o contorno de seus lábios, seus olhos se fechando devagar, como se aproveitasse as réstias de um doce único.

Ao abrir os olhos Weasley estava lhe fitando como se visse a Lula Gigante a dançar conga. Riu disso e voltou a andar para dentro do castelo. Weasley era realmente patético. Principalmente se achasse que ela fosse parar por ali.

_Fim_


	7. Model PansyDaphne

**Nome:** Model

**Autor: **Fla Cane

**Tipo:** Drabble

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** T

**Foco: **Pansy/Daphne

**Item:** _Moda_

**N.A.:** _Insanidade. Mas isso você já sabia, né? Fic para o Projeto Violeta do fórum Marauder's Map. Talvez eu esteja assistindo e lendo Gossip Girl demais. Fazer o que, não?_

_Não gostou? X ou Voltar! Gostou, comente._

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Model**

_por Fla Cane_

Levantou os óculos outra vez e olhou para Pansy passando.

Pansy a olhou e sorriu.

Não era estranho vê-la tão arrumada, tão centrada em algo que ela odiava. Mas no fundo sabia que Daphne nascera para a moda. Pansy se sentou e a fitou. As curvas do corpo moldadas pelas roupas caras, os lábios pintados de rosa e os cílios a baterem devagar com uma grossa camada de máscara de grife.

Cruzou as pernas e a viu bate devagar o salto do sapato no chão. Um stilleto caro e novo, usado pela primeira vez. Daphne era linda quando fingia odiar a moda. Os vestidos curtos absurdos e de cores chamativas, as blusas do inverno que ainda estava por vir, a deixavam excitada. Pansy sabia que ela fingia odiar moda. Era ridículo, mas era bom de se ver. Principalmente quando ela estava a usar rendas de cores escuras e saltos combinando. Rendas tão caras que pessoas venderiam móveis das próprias casas para terem. E Pansy se divertia em tira-las do corpo da loira.

A calça de couro que ela vestia agora, ficava perfeita nas pernas de modelo de Daphne e Pansy tragou o cigarro pela última vez, jogando-o no chão. Sua mão direita, com uma curta luva negra, correu os dedos por entre os cabelos claros e sorriu ao ver a outra borrar o batom de brilhos caro e totalmente na moda com os dentes, enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior.

Elas viviam para isso, elas eram isso. A moda corria na veia das duas e por mais que a beleza de cada uma fosse diferente em milhões de modos, as curvas, o sorriso e os olhares, as deixavam iguais. Juntavam.

_Fim_


	8. Amargo HarryXPansy

**Nome: **Amargo

**Autor: **Fla Cane

**Tipo: **Drabbles

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** T ( por segurança!)

**Foco: **Harry/Pansy

**Capa da fic:** -

**Item:** _Sabor_

**N.A.:** _Fic para o Projeto Violeta do fórum Marauder's Map. E mera referencia a um trio entre Draco/Pansy/Blaise, agradecendo demais a fics recentes da minha Drama Queen de plantão, Just. Amo-te!_

_Não gostou? X ou Voltar! Gostou, comente._

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Amargo**

_por Fla Cane_

Pansy sempre escutou de Draco e Blaise que seu beijo tinha sabor de doce. Que sua pele tinha o mesmo gosto e que tudo nela lhe lembrava algo doce. Mas na verdade, Pansy gostaria de ser amarga, de derreter azeda na boca de alguém. Não queria mais ser simplesmente um doce, queria ter o sabor amargo para alguém, fazer ficar aquela sensação de algo que nunca mais vai deixar seus lábios e sua língua.

Passou a língua nos próprios lábios, sentindo o gosto que queria que os outros sentissem. Tinha alguém que nunca a sentiria doce, que odiaria sentir seu gosto. E sabia exatamente onde encontrá-lo. Andou calma e sorrindo, o espelho do sorriso de Malfoy, o espelho dos pensamentos de Blaise.

O achou sentado na arquibancada do estádio, cabeça baixa, sem os óculos. Mordeu o lábio inferior querendo que seu gosto se espalhasse por seus lábios como se os conseguisse rachar e deixar o líquido escorrer. Aproximou-se, sem se importar por vê-lo forçar a visão para divisar quem era. Abaixou-se a frente dele, na fileira mais baixa e ficou a fitá-lo.

Os olhos verdes já a haviam reconhecido, e isso era incrivelmente ótimo para ela. Sorriu e subiu o rosto, colando a boca à dele. No começo Potter não se moveu, ficou imóvel e surpreso. Mas com o corpo da morena se inclinava por sobre o seu e os lábios ainda selavam os dele, teve que tomar uma atitude.

A beijou de volta, dando acesso a sua boca e sentindo o gosto da boca dela. De primeira, era doce, como bala de morango. Mas as mãos dela agarraram seu cabelo e Potter a sentiu sentar em seu colo. Sentiu que ela separava a boca milímetros da sua e viu os dentes cravando no lábio inferior, cortando-os e os fazendo sangrar. Porém, Pansy continuou o beijou, deixando que o gosto de sangue invadisse a boca de Potter.

Sabia que não era mais doce, que era amargo, que era horrível, como ferrugem. Mas Potter continuou a beijando, as mãos a apertando contra ele e a língua lambendo devagar cada gota do sangue que saia do lábio dela. Pansy separou a boca da dele e o olhou nos olhos, o sabor amargo invadindo sua boca e tomando conta de sua língua. O seu sabor amargo.

Potter sorriu e a puxou para si, beijando sua boca com força, arrancando um pouco mais de sangue do lábio dela. Doce não tinha a ver com Pansy, ela era inteiramente amarga. Um sabor digno dela.

_Fim_


	9. Três BlaiseXPansyXDraco

Nome: Três

Autor: Fla Cane

Tipo: Drabble

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

Foco: Blaise/Pansy/Draco

Capa da fic: -

**Itens:** _Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini e Aliança_

**N.A.:** _Fic feita para o Projeto Violeta. Primeira e única Silver Trio. Porque não consigo pensar neles juntos demais... ahuaauhauaua._

_Não gostou? X ou Voltar! Gostou, comente._

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Três**

_por Fla Cane_

Por que eles formavam um triângulo perfeito. Eram amigos, eram sinceros quando lhes convinham, eram amantes quando lhes convinham. Blaise era a parte racional, a parte neutra da história, a parte que sempre trazia novidades. Draco era a parte irracional, a parte complicada e parte visionária. Já Pansy era a parte que mantinha os três juntos, porque ela era irracional como Draco, mas neutra como Blaise. Pansy era feita para beijar a boca de Draco e sentir-se uma mulher quente, e beijar a boca de Blaise e sentir a última mulher do mundo.

Eles tinham um código, uma fraternidade, uma aliança. Por que além dos prazeres do corpo, eles exigiam um do outro os prazeres da mente. Não se podia vacilar, os outros dois o engoliam vivo. Não se podiam ter fraquezas, ou seria afastado. Não se podia ser menor ou isso seria usado contra eles mesmo.

Pansy nunca se abatia, nunca se importava com nada que nenhum dos dois falavam. Draco não ligava de ver Pansy, sua namorada, nos braços de Blaise. Blaise não gostava das indiretas de Pansy contra eles em público. Eles eram únicos como três, cada um sendo um lado importante na aliança da Slytherin. Pois sem Pansy, Draco e Blaise não seriam os mesmos. Sem Blaise, Draco e Pansy seriam um simples casal. Sem Draco, Pansy e Blaise não ficariam juntos.

Os três representavam algo que não era visto em mais nenhum lugar na escola, nem mesmo no Trio de Ouro, porque Pansy via entre eles que a amizade prevalecia. Mas para ela, além da amizade, importava o dinheiro, o corpo, e claro, que fosse Draco e Blaise.

_Fim_


	10. Neve SiriusXPansy

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Neve

Sinopse: Só mais um floco.

Ship: Sirius/Pansy

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: T (por segurança)

**Item:** _Neve_

**N.A.:** _Desafio particular da Just. Trocando drabbles. Aproveitando fiz mais uma para o Projeto Violeta._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Neve**

_por Fla Cane_

A neve encostou em seu corpo, provocando um arrepio. A neve clara como sua pele, fria como ele a tratou. Estremeceu. Sirius estava a pisar no cigarro que jogara na neve, olhando-a nos olhos. Ele tivera o que quiser dela naquela noite, e agora, era só um adeus. Pansy levantou o queixo, sorriu friamente e o beijou.

Sirius riu durante o beijo, abraçando o corpo pequeno e frio de Pansy. A neve caindo a redor deles, molhando-os, deixando-os com frio. Alguns pequenos flocos se infiltraram no beijo, chegaram as línguas, derretendo imediatamente. Pansy se afastou, olhando nos olhos dele. Sirius sorriu pelo canto da boca, Pansy era apenas mais uma, como os flocos de neve.

_Fim_


	11. All Around Me RonXPansy

Nome do Autor: Fla Cane

Título: All Around Me

Sinopse: Entre eles...

Ship: Ron/Pansy

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

**Item:** _Ronald Weasley_

**N.A.:** _Depois de uma conversa linda com a Maya no MSN, essa fic é toda para ela. Maya, não sei o que seria de mim sem você hoje. Muito obrigada mesmo. Amo-te. Fic do Projeto Violeta._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**All Around Me**

_por Fla Cane_

Entrou no elevador. Os óculos escuro caro, de grife, seguro em sua mão. A boca ostentava um sorriso. Ela sorria pelo que vira. Ela era algo difícil de se explicar. Era algo complicado. Era algo de saia curta, de blusa decotada e de sorriso malicioso.

Pansy era eternamente complicado.

Ronald era eternamente sem explicação.

As portas se fecharam. As bocas se encontraram, as mãos tocaram pele quente. Pele que escorria desejo. Pansy era desejo absurdo. Ron era desejo absoluto. Sorriu contra a boca dele. Beijou a boca dele. Tocou as curvas dela. Sussurrou contra as curvas dela.

-Ontem...

-Já passou. – Pansy não vira. Pansy se tornara cega aos beijos entre ele e a Granger.

Por que Ron tocava _seu_ corpo. Beijava _seu_ corpo. Não o dela.

O elevador era a única testemunha. As grades de ferro as únicas ajudantes. Estremeceu. Beijou. Sugou. Sentiu. Tocou. Cada vez que ele impulsionava o corpo para dentro do seu, Pansy morria de prazer. Milímetro a milímetro.

Ron segurou o rosto dela com força. Olhos nos olhos. Boca com boca. Desejo com desejo. Pansy estremeceu e gemeu. Ron se desfez dentro dela. O mundo girou. A vida deixou de existir naquele momento. Naquele segundo. Cada ser vivo respirou com eles, cada ser vivo teve o prazer absoluto.

E a respiração voltou. As roupas se arrumaram. Os corpos, as bocas, e as mentes se separaram. Ron arrumou seus papeis, Pansy arrumou seu óculos. As grades se abriram, barulhentas, mas silenciosas. As paredes que guardam mais esse segredo. As grades que escondiam a ajuda que deram. Pansy saiu. Ron saiu. Cada um para seu lado, levando um pouco do outro.

_Fim_


End file.
